Breaking the Enigma
by oceanbang
Summary: (COMPLETE) Yuna is kidnapped from Tidus. Rikku runs away from Gippal without explanation. How are these two events connected?A plot is unfolding TxY, RxG. Stars from FFX and FFX-2 are also in story. Please R&R.
1. Separation

Set after the end of FFX-2. About two months later.  
  
I don't any of the Final Fantasy characters from the actual games.  
  
Breaking the Enigma  
  
The ocean waves rolled in and out, playing a glow on the beach with the shining moon. As peaceful as it was, the lady summoner Yuna who had defeated Sin, now a gunner trying to still change her superficial appearance that the people of Spira had placed on her. She did not regret saving Spira twice, but she just wanted to be who she wanted to be, not what the people wanted. That had been what she had wanted, only about a month ago. But then, one of the only people who understood her and cared so much for her had come back.

When Yuna had saved Spira for the second time, it hadn't been because she had wanted to at first. It had been a lost love search. The dilemma with VegnaGun had just popped up. She couldn't deny the opportunity at hand to stop such a threatening force. But all that was in here past. It was her present that was helping ease the overwhelming feelings inside her. Besaid Island was very serene at night. Most people stayed up late just to be at peace with themselves. Yuna sat silently in the sand, letting the cool ocean waves tickle her feet. The sound of feet behind her made her relax.

"Hello Tidus." She said softly. Sure enough, the person she had so much love for sat down right next to her in the sand. His smile made her forget all her previous thoughts.

"How'd you know it was me?" The young man asked.

"I just did. Call it a special feeling." Yuna playfully gazed into his ocean-color eyes, feeling herself being sucked into his charm. Old memories resurfaced in her mind, making the moment all the more peaceful. Even when they had first met, Yuna had known that he was special. And when he had left her right after Sin was defeated, it had broken her heart. But now he was right next to her. He hadn't changed as much as she had. Tidus still had his spiky dirty blonde hair, and the same tan skin. He was still tall and muscular and just as silly and kind. Instead of wearing his traditional blitzball uniform, he had on a tight gray tank top and baggy black trousers. The chain necklace that he had been so fond of hung slightly inside his tank top. The two quietly came together. Yuna lay back on Tidus' broad chest, while he put his hands on her slender shoulders.

A light ocean breeze picked up, ruffling her light brown hair and his dirty blonde hair. And they sat like that, as the nighttime sky glittered with a thousand starts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku slid down a rock and landed on a ledge just next to the Djose Temple. The electrifying rocks floating around caught her gaze. Mesmerized, Rikku sat down on the edge of the ledge, swing her legs. Her stare did not leave the phenomenon.

"Yo, Cid's girl, you got anything else better to stare at?" Came a voice just above her. Rikku recognized the voice instantly. She had heard it so many times.

"Between you and this, you can tell what I choose." She called up to him. All though Rikku was attracted to Gippal. She would look at him a lot. Especially with his shirt off. His muscular chest, broad shoulders and back, and his muscular arms. Just as much, Rikku would notice him staring at her too. Especially when she would be in her bikini and skirt. His eyes would move up and down her body. But they both never said anything. As much as Rikku liked the way Gippal looked, she was always complaining at him. And he was always boastful or rude to her. She didn't doubt he had a soft side though.

Gippal landed next to her and sat down quickly. Their equally tanned skin glowed against the purplish electricity. Their dirty blond hairs stood up a little. Rikku felt like it was adding to the mood. So she quickly tried to escape.

"Hey, you know I have a first name!" Rikku blurted, pushing against Gippal's chest. He playfully fell onto his back. Rikku straddled on his chest, hopping to pin him down.

"A little slow today, aren't we?" He teased.

"No, I just didn't feel like getting mad at you right away. Now say my name!"

"Cid's girl, that's your name." Gippal retorted, as he flipped Rikku off to the side. Making a game out of it, he tried to escape. But Rikku jumped forward and grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"No it's not! Say my real name!" Rikku yelled, climbing up onto his shoulders. She plunged her hands in his hair.

"Hey!! I said it was Cid's girl!!" He yelled a little louder. Rikku started to giggle, but she didn't give up. She reached over Gippal's head, and curled her fingers around the inside of his collar. Then she yanked up the front of his shirt over his face. "Hey!!" Gippal yelled in a surprised manner. Rikku dropped off his shoulders and tackled him to the ground. She slipped her hands under the front of his shirt, and pin his bare shoulders against the ground.

"Say it now!!!" Rikku screamed, a huge smile on her face. It was good that Gippal's shirt was in front of his face. She didn't want him to know she was having this much fun. "Come Gippal, say it!!"

"Rikku!" The way he said it was muffled. Rikku yanked Gippal's shirt down.

"Say it louder!" She exclaimed. Gippal was trying not to burst into a laugh. "If you don't, I'll rip your shirt!" Rikku threatened, gripping the front of his shirt. She knew he really liked this shirt.

"Go ahead, I know you just want to get my shirt off." Gippal stated as a matter-of-factly. Rikku gasped loudly.

"Oh yeah?! Well, you just want to stare at me all day in my bikini!"

"You got that right." He whispered, slipping a hand on her shoulder. Rikku slapped it away, causing Gippal to flinch. "Ouch! You're quite feisty today!" Rikku was about to punch him in the face, when he did something she would have never expected.

He kissed her on the lips. Rikku's eyes widened before closing and enjoying the moment. One hand slipped into his hair, as the other one slipped into the back of his shirt, touching his bare back. But then Rikku suddenly separated.

"I have to leave, now!" Rikku stated urgently. She leapt off the cliff, and landed on the ground.

"Rikku?!" Gippal shouted after her, but she was already running away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus quietly moved into his room. He glanced out the window, and saw Yuna still sitting in the sand. The dirty blonde blitzball player slipped off his tank top, and held up his chain necklace. He had been thinking about giving it to Yuna, but he hadn't found the right time.

The sound of running footsteps nearby suddenly alerted Tidus. He didn't expect any of these of villager were running around at this time.

"Tidus!!!" Came Yuna's screaming voice, breaking the silent night. Tidus broke into a sprint, snatching up his sword. As he flew outside, he could see three guys chasing Yuna. Their uniforms looked like that of a Yevon soldier, but instead the colors were much darker. Blue, purple, and black made up the uniform.

Tidus charged forward with his sword, slamming one of the guys to the ground. Yuna stopped running, and then launched herself into the opposite direction, crashing down on the nearest soldier with a sidekick. Tidus tackled the third soldier just as Yuna finished with the other one. The soldier struggled, but Tidus clipped him across the cheek with a hook punch.

"Tidus look out!" Yuna screamed, as Tidus felt someone jerk him backwards by his hair. He smacked the hand away and spun around. Just as he did, a different soldier with sharp fingernails clawed at his chest. The blitz player stumbled back as the soldier leapt at him. He grabbed her, as her fingernails slashed his shoulder. Grunting, Tidus launched the soldier to the ground.

Yuna blocked a punch from different soldier, and avoided a fingernail swing. She slammed the soldier with a hammer fist, and then spun and roundhouse kicked her in the face.

"Tidus, we have to get out of here!!" Yuna screamed at her companion. Tidus nodded, and the two took off. But suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared in front of her. The cloaked figure grabbed onto her shoulders, and in a cloud of heavy black smoke, they disappeared.

"Yuna!!!!" Tidus screamed, having no idea what exactly just happened. He suddenly felt fingernails slash his back, and another soldier punched him in the face. The young blitzer stumbled awkwardly, and then was knocked to the ground. His vision started to fill with black spots, and then he blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Off in the distance of Mushroom Rock road, Rikku was silently staring into the ocean below her. Her colorful scarf flapped in the air. Her braids wiggled around her hair. A feeling of regret caused her to drop a tear. But as soon as it hit the ocean below her, Rikku was off on her mission.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. Suggestions welcomed.


	2. Fighting in the Snow

Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

=================================================================

The soft snow felt comfortable against Rikku's shoes, but the cold air all around her just made her shiver.

_ I'll just have to change into some warmer clothes with a dressphere change,_ she thought calmly.Moving through the snow, the blonde fighter took casual strides up to the entrance of Mt. Gagazet. The sky above was a gloomy gray, almost like Rikku's mood. But her mission came before her feelings, and it had only just begun.Rikku kept her strides at a quick pace, making her way toward the entrance of the sacred mountain. Rikku shivered as she walked, her thief costume not giving her much warmth. But the sound of something hitting the ground behind her caused her to shiver for another reason.Rikku spun around, and besides now facing the direction from which the cold winds were coming, found a familiar face in front of her."Little girl come late. Garik not pleased by irresponsibility." The massive Ronso bellowed in his deep voice. Rikku simply stared intently at him before speaking."Well, I made it to the checkpoint just so you know. And now I'm going to be on my way." She answered promptly, before turning away from the Ronso. But the sudden rush of air over her head told her that she wasn't going to make a clean escape.Garik smashed back onto the ground, blocking Rikku's movement."Little girl must be stopped. Garik have orders to uphold.""What?! You're not supposed to fight me, silly!" Rikku stated with a light one. But she knew that this Ronso was not persuaded easily. She would have to fight. Getting serious, Rikku pulled out her double daggers, spinning the blades around. "I must pass through here Garik. If I have to go through you then fine." Rikku's tone had become cold and serious, which was uncommon for her. But she meant what she said, and she was prepared for fight."Very well, Garik excepts your challenge. Prepare to be banished from these sacred grounds!!" The Ronso pulled out his seven-foot lance, spinning it in his massive hands."Bring it on, big man!!" Rikku yelled provocatively. Garik growled, and lunged at her.Rikku took off into the air, leaping over the lunging Garik. Clutching her daggers, Rikku landed ands sprung off the ground at Garik from behind. But despite his size, Garik was still quick. He flipped over Rikku; bring his lance down toward her. Rikku rolled on the ground to the side as the weapon crashed down next to her.Jumping to her feet, the blonde battler took a fighting stance, as Garik resumed his assault. The powerful Ronso fighter swung his lance in a horizontal cut, just missing a ducking Rikku. Rikku quickly brushed her blonde locks out of her face, and sprung over a forward stretch of the lance. She preformed a handspring, flipping her self over Garik and landing behind him.But his lance suddenly shifted around, sweeping Rikku off her feet. Garik swung down at her, but she caught the tip of the lance by blocking with her daggers. The cold snow against her bare back was draining Rikku's strength. She quickly knocked the lance's tip to the side, and flipped backwards off the ground, landing on her feet away from Garik.Rikku changed to her dressphere change stance, and watched as the energy danced around her. The sequence took affect, as her appearance changed, leaving her in her new appearance. Now she had a deep pink witch's hat, midnight blue long sleeves, dark pink skirt, and the pink and yellow stockings. A sly smile played on her face."If you can't take the heat," Rikku pulled out her rod and spun it around, preparing a her black magic, "then stay out of Rikku's kitchen!!" The blonde black mage screamed, as an explosion of flames ignited in front of Garik, knocking him off his feet. "I'll try to remember not to give you anything spicy." She joked. But all her teasing did was make the Ronso angrier. He jumped to his feet, preparing for his own skill."Let you magic-wielding abilities be tarnished!!" He shouted, before lunging at the black mage Rikku. Her black mage form was not as agile as her thief form, so she fell prey to the attack. The tip of the lance exploded against her with a dark purple mist, knocking her back.Rikku stood up only to figure out that Garik had depleted her ability to cast magic."Fair enough Ronso dude, if you want the physical fight, then here it comes!"Once again, Rikku let her appearance change in the sequence of changing dresspheres. When it finished, she was dressed as a berserker, claws flying wildly. Rikku growled wildly, and charged at the Ronso man.Flipping into an aerial roll, Rikku came down hard. But she only smashed the ground with her fists, as Garik had quickly jumped back. Rikku howled angrily, ready to attack again."Stop, that is enough!" A female voice ordered from beyond the entrance to Mt. Gagazet. The woman moved briskly up to the two fighters, turning to Garik first."You have disobeyed me! I shall spare your imprisonment as you are still important to the plan, but be gone now!" The woman ordered angrily. Garik reluctantly nodded before taking off toward the mountains peak. The woman slowly turned to face Rikku, who had changed back to her original appearance as a thief. "As for you, I am disappointed at your tardiness.""Sorry, I just had to break away from someone. You know, guy troubles." Rikku answered in a timid tone."I do not care for your silly games, Rikku. I am pleased that you have accepted your mission. I have come to you because there have been changes. Everything will be explained, Rikku. Now it is time to go."Rikku quickly trotted after the woman who had already started up to the entrance._ I sure hope Yunie will be okay._

=================================================================

A/N: So, a mystery woman, who could she be? Anyway, I hope you liked the action, and please review.


	3. The Past Comes to Haunt

Sorry for taking so long to update. I had some troubles... Anyways, here's the next chapter.

reviewer: The connection between Yuna's kidnappers and Rikku has a while to go before it is revealed. Thanks for the review!

cutekitty2: Thank you!

Dreammergurl2007: Thanks, I really like action scenes and so I tried to incorperate the Dressphere thing with it. And Yuna is okay, for now...

Anime-freak-4life: I like action too. But the mystery woman is not Lenne, although that is a good guess. It is someone from the either FFX or FFX-2. If you read the last part of this chapter carefully, it might help. Thanks for the review!

=================================================================

A sore Yuna slowly awoke from her unconscious state and started to realize where she was. She was a small cell, barred walls on three sides. The wall behind her was stone with a small barred window. Slices of moonlight cascaded into the cell, illuminating the dark.

Yuna looked to her left. There were only two empty cells. To her right, there were four empty cells. She was alone, and trapped.The stone hall in front of her was empty as well. No guards, no one._ So I guess I'm stuck here for now,_ she thought glumly.Passing the time, she thought about Tidus. Which led her to remember the last time she saw them. _There were attackers, and that cloak figure. Oh, I hope Tidus is okay. But, did he get taken here too?__   
  
_ _ That would be a "no", dear._ Yuna gasped and fell on her back, surprised by the sudden voice in her head."Who said that?" Yuna called, expecting just an echo. But to her surprise again, a woman's voice answered. It was the same one that had been in her head, except that the person was speaking out loud now."It is of no importance for you to know my identity, Yuna.""How did you know my name?! Who are you?!" The voice didn't answer her."Seymour," The voice started, directed to someone besides Yuna. "Tell the girl what she needs to know, and get back to your room. Understood?""Yes ma'am." A male voice answered._Oh no, it can't be, no,_ Yuna thought quickly, crawling back along the cold stone floor until her back was pressed against the wall.Torches along the wall of the stone hall illuminated with dark purple fireballs, casting an eerie glow along the cells. To Yuna's horror and fears, her guess had been correct. In front of her, peering in on her, was none other than the Yevon Maester she and her friends had encountered so many times. It was Seymour.He had been Yuna's foe before she had beaten Sin. Marriage, angst, battles; that entire she had faced because of him. But she had thought he had been vanquished inside of Sin."No, no, how can you be here?!" Yuna screamed. Seymour just chuckled evilly. He looked different though, from what Yuna could remember. His blue hair now had black streaks. His clothing consisted of a black cloak over a dark blue and black uniform. But, Yuna was still sure it was him."But I am, dear Yuna." He answered in his soft, but terrifying voice that had haunted Yuna's sleep years ago. "Of course, I am but an unsent. The Master has made sure that I am able to carry out her deeds. And what a treat to finally meet you again, Lady Summoner."Yuna felt dizzy, like she was going to faint._ I can't let him see me afraid, that will only make him happier._ Yuna hopped up to her feet, and strolled right up to Seymour."I don't know how the hell you got back here, but don't start enjoying yourself. I'm going to send you, but don't expect it to be painless." Yuna retorted venomously and angrily. Seymour hand reached through the bars and brushed a brown bang out from Yuna's face."My we've got a temper here. I shouldn't have expected you so fragile and timid as before. You're miss independent aren't you? I like the new change though. It suits you rather well." Seymour's hand started to reach out and touch her. Yuna slapped it away and took a step back."If you touch me again Seymour, I will personally make your head into my own blitzball." Yuna whispered with rage. The cage door of the cell opened, and Seymour stepped inside."Do you really think you could defeat me? Ah, little Yuna, I take pleasure in your futile verbal tantrums. Now, it's time for some interrogation." Seymour stated, as his hand rested on Yuna's bare shoulder.Instantly, Yuna locked Seymour's arm, twisting it around. The unsent half Guado half human cringed in pain as his arm was twisted. Yuna snapped kicked him in the jaw, simultaneously releasing his arm. He stumbled into the barred wall, dabbing his finger on his bleeding lip. He gazed at the blood on his finger, and gave Yuna a chilling smirk. But Yuna spun and preformed a fast hook kick that clipped Seymour in the cheek, slamming him into the front barred wall. As he slid to the ground, Yuna dashed out of the open door. But she stopped just outside of the cell."You never were the physical fighter. But I am now." Without even waiting for a response, she took off into a sprint, pumping her legs as she made it to the door at the right end of the stone hall.Yuna threw it open, only to receive a full blast of a Flare magic spell. The explosion of energy threw her backwards and onto her back.As Yuna lifted her head, she saw a figure moving toward her. But then she fainted. The figure before the fainted Yuna wore a maroon and dark purple robe, draping to the floor. As the figure's face caught in the purple glow of the torches, the woman smiled. Her pale skin glowed off the purple lights, and her long black hair flowed down the back of her robe."If only you knew why I am doing this Yuna. I only hope you can forgive me."

=================================================================

A/N: Sorry to leave it without revealing who the mystery woman is. You might be able to figure out who she is. Guesses welcome. Please review.


	4. A Team Again

IndigoFaery: Thanks! You are correct by the way, with your guess.

me.: I don't know who Emma is, but the guess you stuck with is correct. Thank you for the review!

===================================================================

> Silence greeted Gippal as the young machina-savvy man awoke in his bed. His room was located in the D'jose temple, since most of his Machine Faction work was at the temple. He had started to miss the atmosphere of Bikanel desert, but at least it wasn't as hot along the D'jose Highroad.
> 
> Gippal still slept with his shirt off though. But there was already sweat rolling down his face and chest. He was worried for Rikku.Only a night ago had they been getting close. Ever since Rikku had started doing daily visits to the temple, things had started to get nice. Gippal knew it would take a lot to get Rikku when all she did was get mad at him for teasing her. But the young Machine Faction leader was attracted to Cid's girl, and he hoped that she had the same feelings for him.Gippal exited his room and walked past the statues of the D'jose temple, making his way to the outside.It was little cooler since it was still morning, and it helped Gippal cool off. But what he wanted to do was search. Ever since Rikku had left so urgently, her absence had failed to leave his mind. He wanted to go see Yuna. Maybe she would know why Rikku had left so uneasily.  
_ So it's off to Besaid then. I always have preferred that tropical atmosphere to this one._ Gippal sighed and stretched, flexing his muscles. The area in front of him was pretty empty. Only a few machina and workers were around, so Gippal decided to take his leave early. With the transportation he had, he'd be at Besaid in know time. He just hoped that there would be some answers.
> 
> ==================================================================  
  
By noon, the dirty blonde leader was standing on the soft sand of Besaid Island. Have decided to stick to less since it was always hot on the island, Gippal wore a loose, pale gray muscle shirt with large sleeve holes, and black trousers. His tanned skin glinted off the sunlight, as he started toward the village.
> 
> Gippal moved along the path, crossing over the bridge next to the waterfall. Then he reached the high hill with different paths. He took a downward path, and found himself standing at the center of the village.Not much had change in the Besaid village, but then again, last time Gippal had trekked through the island had been almost two years ago.A few people were moving about, but Gippal recognized none of them. He knew Yuna, and could recognize the Zanarkand blitzer who was so fond of Yuna. Rikku had also mentioned the woman in black, Lulu, and the ex- captain of the Besaid Aurochs, Wakka. Everyone else he did not know.After a few minutes, Gippal began to notice how tired or anxious everyone looked. It was like something bad had happened.Finally, an orangish redhead man came into view. Judging by the outfit, Gippal recognized Wakka."Hey, Wakka!" Gippal called, unsure what exactly to talk to him about. He'd only spoken to the new father, but he at least knew him from blitzball. Wakka turned to see who had called, and by his expression, Gippal was relived that the ex-captain recognized him."Hey, you that Machine Faction leader! Gippal, ya?" He asked with his heavy accent."Right, that's me. I came looking for Yuna. Do you know where she is? I wanted to ask her something about Rikku." Gippal stopped when he noticed Wakka's distressed look."Yuna's gone. Kidnapped! That's what Tidus said. He said they were attacked. And Lulu's gone too. I wale up on day, ya, and she's gone. No word. Five days ago she disappeared." Wakka stated sadly."When was Yuna kidnapped?" Gippal asked curiously."Last night, ya? Tidus is still recovering from the attack." The ex-captain answered. A connection suddenly became apparent to Gippal."Rikku ran off last night, too! That's why I wanted to talk to Yuna. Rikku just left without explanation, and I'm worried about her." Gippal watched as Wakka became worried to."This must be a connection. I say we wait for Tidus to get back on his feet and then start lookin' for da girls." Wakka suggested quickly, making his way back to a tent.Gippal waited outside, contemplating whether or not to call Paine and see if she had heard from Rikku. Maybe she could even get Baralai or Nooj to help too. Although Gippal didn't expect Rikku had told anyone before she had left where she was going. But at least with a bigger search party, it'd better chances of finding, Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu. Things were starting to come together, so Gippal decided to contact Paine. There was defiantly a connection between all these events.
> 
> ===================================================================  
  
Ten minutes later, Tidus came out with Wakka right behind him. The two men nodded at Gippal, as Wakka had already briefed Tidus on the situation. Gippal noticed that Tidus' usual battle outfit had changed. Instead of the yellow-white-black assorted blitzball uniform, Tidus had a black sleeveless jacket that was left open. Beneath that he had a pale blue, tight tank top. He also wore dark gray shorts with lots of pockets and a length that reached down to his shins. The boots were the same, the gloves were the same, and he also had the chain necklace that he was so fond of. It hung on the bare part of his tanned chest and tucked into his tank top slightly.
> 
> Wakka also had something a different battle uniform, other than his blitzball outfit. He had a tight white tank top beneath a brown jacket with short sleeves that hung open but had four buckles going across his chest. The blitzer also had baggy brown pants and boots. A twirling blitzball rested on his finger although instead of the traditional white with blue, the blitzball was black with yellow.The blitzball suddenly stopped twirling, and Wakka's gaze shifted past Gippal. Gippal turned around and faced a blue furred Ronso that stood tall and held a spear. But from what he could remember, Gippal considered this Ronso short compared to the other ones."Kimahri, what're you doing here?" Came Tidus' voice from behind Gippal."Kimahri know of trouble at hand. Ronso tribe uneasy, especially Garik. Kimahri find out that Garik is working for bad. Kimahri also saw Rikku on Mt. Gagazet." The giant fighter stated."Rikku, what was she doing at Mt. Gagazet?!" Gippal asked urgently. Kimahri looked down at him awkwardly, but answered anyways."Kimahri not know why Rikku trekking along sacred mountain. Kimahri saw her only short while ago. Rikku speak to Kimahri, but did not say what she was doing."Gippal, Wakka, and Tidus nodded."Kimahri, will you help us find Rikku. See, Yuna has been kidnapped, and Lulu disappeared. We think maybe Rikku might be a connection." Tidus replied to the Ronso man. The Ronso growled angrily at the bad news, but he nodded in agreement quickly.Gippal was glad that the Ronso was going to help, but if Rikku was connected, then that only made Gippal more worried, and more determined to find her, as well as figure out this mystery.

===================================================================

A/N: Well, there it goes. This is just the start to a team forming, and another adventure beginning. Please review this chapter, tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll try to update. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Seeking Help

Thanks to all those who review!

Anna: You are correct. Thanks for the review!

BlondePaine: Thanks, and if that's your guess, you're correct!

Anime-freak-4life: Rikku is involved in the plan that involved the kidnapping. But she is not being bad, in a sense. She does have reasons why. Thanks for the review!

======================================================================

> Collecting his thoughts in the back of the machina vehicle, Tidus kept his eyes closed and his mind opened.
> 
> So far, all that was known was that three people were missing. Yuna and Lulu had last been seen in Besaid, while Rikku had last been seen on Mt. Gagazet. There was also a probable connection to the disappearances.Soon though, Tidus exited the vehicle, and found himself staring into the bustling town of Bevelle. It was as busy as ever, guards and citizens rushing around, bright colors everywhere.It brought back a lot of memories, which reminded him of Yuna. He cringed in anger, wanting so much to find her. But he was here with the others because they needed more help.Personally, Tidus didn't know Nooj or Baralai. He'd missed a lot in Spira while he was away, so to speak. Yuna had told him though, about the Youth League, and New Yevon. So he had some idea. But he had met Yuna's other companion, besides Rikku, on the Gullwings._ Paine, that's right, that was her name._ Tidus remembered what she looked like and what she acted like. Seemingly broody and serious, as well as sarcastic and somewhat vigilant, Tidus knew little about her. They had talked, and from Yuna had told him, she had become much happier after VegnaGun had been defeated, and Paine had cleared her past of something.Tidus walked with the others. He didn't know Gippal that well either, except that Yuna had said he was a little cocky, but a nice guy. He was the head of the Machine Faction, and she had also mentioned he had his eye on Rikku.Of course, Tidus had not forgotten the powerful and quiet Kimahri, or the playful Wakka. They hadn't changed much from Tidus' prospective.Finally, the group reached the doors into the Bevelle Temple, and was greeted by a few people who recognized them. Gippal entered first, looking around.Tidus followed him, and noticed a woman coming down the steps._ Paine_. But she looked different than the first time they had met.Her hair was the same, but it was her outfit that was different. Instead of the mainly black outfit that she had worn before, now she had a dark purple top that folded over, leaving her shoulders bare. Matching gloves stretched up to her elbows, and she wore black pants and boots, but with a pale purple scarf or sash like material that wrapped around her waist and hung down to her knees. But that wasn't all that had changed.The old broody and quiet Paine was gone, as this Paine came rushing down the steps, and threw her arms around Gippal. Gippal himself looked a little shocked."Are you feeling okay, Paine?" He asked playfully. Paine gave him a smirk backed away."I thought you would say that. It's Baralai's fault. He's been trying to make be, well, let's just say a "happier" person." Paine answered, a little more like herself with her cool tone and serious face.Tidus looked passed them and noticed someone else coming down the steps.From the description Yuna had given, Tidus guessed the man walking down the steps was Baralai. His short silver hair was slicked up. No surprise to Tidus, his outfit that Yuna had described had also changed. He now wore a sleeveless black jacket, baring his tanned arms. It was zipped up to the middle of his chest. He also wore short black gloves, black boots, and baggy dark green pants. There was still a blue bandana along his forehead."Hey, Baralai!" Gippal greeted enthusiastically. He roughly patted the other man on the back, and shook hands. "Sure has been a long time, Baralai.""Yes it has. How are you and Rikku doing so far?" Baralai asked smoothly. Gippal turned a little red."Me and Rikku? What about you and Paine?!" Gippal added defensively. Paine, on hearing this, kicked Gippal in the back of his leg. "Hey!""Paine and I are still good friends. Although I am still trying to teach her to be a little nicer." Baralai replied, giving Paine a look. She on the other hand, just gave a sarcastic laugh.Baralai's gaze moved from Paine to Tidus. And suddenly he looked alerted. Gippal, upon noticing this, quickly piped up."These are some of the Guardians that traveled with Yuna the first time she saved Spira." Gippal stated, putting emphasis on the word "first"."Ah yes, you're the one she was looking for." Baralai suddenly realized, nodding at Tidus. Feeling that time was of the essence, Tidus moved towards Baralai."We've come to tell you of a problem. Yuna's been kidnapped, and one of her Guardians has disappeared.""Rikku's also left to, she didn't say a word why." Gippal added after Tidus. "We need you guys to help us figure this whole thing out."Baralai nodded his head the whole time."I have sensed some odd disturbance these days. Some people seem to be attacking strange, and there have been other things too. A thief just broke in last night and stole a valuable treasure. We weren't able to identify or capture the thief though.""I'll go get Nooj and tell him. But I hope you don't mind if the boisterous blonde comes to. She's been tagging Nooj all the time. And I'm afraid to say he likes it." Paine suggested, referring to someone Tidus didn't know. Only Gippal seemed to know, who nodded his head.Paine ascended the stairs, moving out of sight."I suggest we also ask the new Bevelle Guard Leader as well, he will be a great asset if we run into a tough battle. Follow me." Baralai nodded to a door through some mist. Tidus started to notice the fog in the temple.Baralai moved to the door, and opened it, allowing Tidus to step first inside. There was a man inside, silent and looking the other direction. He was in the shadows, so Tidus couldn't see the man.But as the figure noticed the entrance, he stood up, and moved into the light."What is it, Baralai?" Came a deep voice. Tidus suddenly jumped back in awe. Standing in front of him was a man he knew all so well.It was Auron.
> 
> =================================================================
> 
> A/N: So there goes Auron into the mix. Please review.


	6. In the Shadows

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Anime-freak-4life: Thank you! And Auron will likely appear more in the next chapter with an explanation.

Indigofaery: Expect an explanation on Auron's appearance soon. Thanks for the review!

michelle: Thank you!

jenny: Thanks for the review!

====================================================================

> The task had been too much. She couldn't have completed it.
> 
> The blonde Gullwings member known as Rikku tore down the cold corridors, hoping she could escape.Or hopefully hide.It had been only hours ago that Rikku had been instructed to break into the Bevelle temple, and steal a certain treasure. She didn't know what it was called. She didn't know what it was for. But she knew it would be used for bad. So before she had turned it over, she'd shattered it on the floor.Of course Rikku was worried about her cousin Yuna. But Yuna was too important to the big mysterious plan. They wouldn't hurt her. They just didn't know that Rikku knew. Otherwise, they wouldn't even bother threatening her.But now, she knew that. It was too late though.They were after her now.Rikku reached a door, and slammed her arms into it. The door opened slightly, but enough for her to slip through.The room she had just entered was so big that she couldn't even see it all. There were glowing lights along the wall close to her, but the ceiling, and the other half of the large room was covered in shadows.But there were four guards in front of her, waiting to attack.They wore the regular guard uniform, black sleeves, purple shirt, and dark blue pants."Bring it!"The first guard charged at Rikku. Surprising him, she spun through the air, and clipped him the jaw with an aerial spin crescent kick.The second guard tried to strike her down with his fist, but she blocked one and caught the other. Using his momentum, she flipped him onto his back.The third and fourth soldier both charged at once, but it was no problem for the blonde braided fighter. Rikku jumped up and split kicked both guards at the same time. Then she bounced up again, swept both soldiers off their feet._ Easy and fun_, Rikku thought, brushing some sweat from her face. But then she noticed someone else."And you thought you could get away? I don't know why you bother trying at all." A woman's voice said."Like you could stop?" Rikku retorted, spinning the blades of her daggers in place."On the contrary, that's what I'm going to do." The woman replied. Rikku decided to take a different route of addressing the woman."Why are you doing this? I thought you loved Yunie?" Rikku asked, pumping up her concern. The woman laughed."You are so clueless. But then of course, I wouldn't want her love and happiness to be shattered. Unless I showed her him."The woman nodded at something in the shadows. A guard stepped forward, holding someone in front of him.Rikku screamed, but then lost her voice.It was Tidus.The young man she had known so well and become so close to was right there."But...but...he's with Yuna. I...I mean he was. When did you kidnap him?" Rikku asked slowly."Before he even got to her."Rikku gasped sharply, gawking at what had just been said."No!! He was with Yuna! I saw them!" Rikku yelled angrily."That was not entirely him." The woman retorted."What do you mean?!""That is not for you to know."Rikku's fearful gave shifted to Tidus. She gasped again as she looked him over more.He was in his blitzball uniform, but it was thrashed. There were only pieces of his jacket left. That left most of his upper body bare, and made the injuries visible. There were slashes along his broad chest and along his shoulders. There was a gash along his bicep, as well as one over his stomach. His lip was a little busted, and there was grime on his face, chest, arms, and back. His black trousers were a little ripped, and all of his guards were gone. The chain necklace still lay across his tanned and grimy chest, and his ocean blue eyes still peered at Rikku through his dirty blonde and spiky hair."Hey." He muttered softly to Rikku. The guard slammed into his back, jerking him. Tidus grunted, and Rikku screamed."Don't hurt him!!!""Don't worry, there's enough to go around." The woman stated, as she lifted her hand above her. Purple and black energy gathered, and then combined. The woman outstretched her palm, and the orb of energy exploded into a bunch of white and jade smaller orbs, that crashed down on Rikku.Her scream pierced the room, as there was a bright flash."Lulu!!!!!"Then, the energy dispersed, revealing Rikku on the ground and out cold."There is so much you don't know, Rikku. Be happy I even let you on this secret. Spira is in for it all though, as reckoning comes. You haven't foiled anything. Things are just getting started."

====================================================================

A/N: Sorry if it seemed short. Please review.


	7. Perpetual Enemies

Indigofaery: Well, this chapter will deal more with the guardian red, Auron. But not a whole lot is revealed about him. There's still a lot about him. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

jenny: They are both in fact bad guys, so to speak. Although there is uncertainty and alterior motives. They are though, more like generals to another someone. I hope you enjoy this update.

Anime-freak-4life: I hope this chapter satisfies you, although it doesn't deal with Lulu right now.

Michelle: Thank you.

Hyper Kirby: I'm glad you like the fic. Auron and Lulu do play I fairly big part in this enigma that his troubling Tidus&company.

===================================================================

> The room was quiet for minutes. Tidus and Wakka were gawking at Auron, while Kimahri seemed surprised as well. He didn't show it though.
> 
> "S-Sir Auron?! What are you doing here?!" Wakka asked slowly."How?" Tidus added in a low tone.The man in red stood silently, holding his large sword in his hand."Now come on boys, did you really think I would tell you? There are so many things you couldn't possibly understand." He answered in a gruff, low voice. Both Tidus and Wakka gaze him questioning looks."Sir, is something the matter?" Baralai asked, stepping up next to Wakka and Tidus. "You seem strange, sir.""Great way to state the obvious, Baralai." The man replied harshly. "But talk is futile. I have my orders and all of you are part of them. Now, I advice you to draw your weapons soon. There will be no mercy.""Auron!! What are you saying?!" Tidus exclaimed angrily. But the older man simply postured himself in a fight stance, and brought his sword up."Yo Tidus, you better draw your sword man. This ain't sir Auron for sure. But whoever the hell he is, he wants a fight!!" Wakka stated, pulling out his large blitzball."Fine." Tidus whispered, and drew his sword. Behind him, Baralai, Gippal, and Kimahri opted to use their weapons as well."You couldn't possibly take all of us." Gippal boasted, smirking."I have help."Just as Auron finished his sentence, a woman dropped down in front of him."And now the odds are evened." Came a male voice behind them.Seymour smiled evilly as he slammed the doors shut and faced the group."Aw, do we have to destroy the two hunk? I'd like to take them on in a different way." The unknown girl in front added in a sweet voice, nodding towards Tidus and Gippal. The girl rubbed Gippal's bare muscular arm, and then slid her hand down Tidus' chest. Neither guy stopped her."No, we cannot. They most perish along with the rest of them." Seymour answered in a mellow and soft tone."Okay!" The girl shouted simply. Suddenly, Tidus and Gippal were suddenly knocked backwards into the wall behind them by an unknown force."Oops." The girl said flatly. Then she floated into the air, a few feet off the ground."Who are you?!" Tidus demanded once he got to his feet."You can call me Cammy!" The girl announced gleefully.Tidus looked at her closely, taking her image in. She looked young, probably his age, with slightly tanned skin and fierce magenta color hair that cascaded down over her shoulders in waves. Her bangs hung in her face a little, and her eyes were icy blue. Cammy wore shirt that matched her hair color and stopped at her midriff, and a black long sleeve jacket over it, with buckles that stretched across her chest. She also wore tight black pants, and a magenta colored fabric that wrapped around her hips and thighs similar to a skirt, that tied in the back just below her waist, and hung down in two strands to the back of her legs.Auron and Seymour were wearing the same clothing that Tidus had last seen them both in."No time for explanations. Now we fight!" Auron beckoned, lifting his large sword onto his shoulder, and charged toward the group.Auron moved straight at Tidus, intent on taking him out right then and there. Tidus leapt backwards as Auron's blade crashed down in his previous spot, kicked off the wall, and tried to strike back. Auron dodged it, and fought to counter, but Kimahri intercepted him. The two warriors clashed weapons and continued their struggle.Cammy advanced on Gippal. She giggled, and suddenly her fingernails glowed a bright pink, and extended a bit. Gippal stared in awe as she tried to slash him. At the last second, the Machine Faction leader jumped back. Cammy only managed to tear through Gippal's shirt twice, leaving the front in a tattered mess. The rips bared his tanned chest and showed no injuries, not even a scratch."A little slow there, aren't you?" He teased. Cammy shrieked and waved her hand. Gippal was jerked backwards, where he slammed into the wall.Seymour found his focus on Kimahri, as he charged up a magic attack. Auron, upon seeing this, leapt away, as a cosmic flare engulfed the Ronso man, knocking him out.Wakka leaned back, and pitched his blitzball, aiming straight for Seymour. The older man turned to face the impending and dangerous projectile with a smirk. It stopped inches from him. Wakka gaped in confusion. The blitzball started spinning rapidly in place, and the shot backwards, striking Wakka. His own weapon knocked him on his back.Baralai moved behind the telekinetic and the only woman in the room._ Probably the youngest person in the room,_ he thought blankly. Baralai charged forward, and knocked her to the ground. Cammy immediately cried out, and spun on the ground to face her opponent, quicker than Baralai had prepared for. The telekinetic tore down his broad chest with her psychic energy nails, ripping through his black jacket. She left it with the zipper torn in half and most of the front of the jacket in shreds. That bared most of his Baralai tanned chest, which revealed glowing pink slashes that were knocking him out. HE couldn't get up fast enough, as Cammy threw him across the room with her telekinesis.Now only Tidus was on his feet and ready for the battle. And all three opponents' focuses were on him.Auron charged with a sword attack, but Tidus flipped over it, and slammed him in the back with his elbow. Cammy charged forward, swing her claws. She swiped at Tidus, but only caught the front of his tank top, shredding through it. But before she could fight with her TK, Tidus shouldered her to the ground. Now Seymour fired off a spell of Flare, which barely grazed Tidus.Landing a good distance away from his adversaries, Tidus turned to face them. All three were back on their feet and ready. Tidus was at loss for comments. It was looking to be an extreme battle."Stop!" A very familiar voice rang out. Tidus wondered if he had spoken it. The three opponents nodded reluctantly, and exited the room._ That was weird,_ Tidus thought, about to put his sword away and help his friends. But then someone stepped into the room, and slammed the doors shut behind them. Tidus stared in disbelief.Standing in front of him was himself, or clone, or something. Tidus recognized the blitzball uniform, but the jacket was mostly in shreds, revealing a tanned upper body with grime and slashes. He wore the same black trousers, had the same hair, but his eyes were cloudier. But alas, there was the same chain necklace that hung on his broad chest, glinting in the light with a silvery white glow. Tidus touched his own, through the shreds of his tank top.The Tidus in front of him drew a sword, aiming it straight at Tidus. It was long and slightly wide, a little curved. The blade was black with traces of violet. The grip was midnight blue and one thin white line. The weapon seemed to vibrate."And now we battle." The Tidus with the dark sword said simply."Who are you?" The other Tidus asked, bewildered."Don't look in the mirror very often, do you? It's time for a confrontation. I know you want answers, but they are too far ahead of you. Let us clash blades and fists. Now it is my task at hand. It is an order, a duty. And you are the bump in the road. A barrier. Prepare to be broken."Tidus stared wildly, confused and uncertain. But as the man in front of him readied his fighting stance, Tidus knew he had to fight. Even though his opponent, was his own self.

===================================================================

A/N: So did you like it? Dislikes, tips? Questions and suggestions also welcomed. Please review.


	8. Answers & Revelations

IndigoFaery: Thanks.

michelle: Thank you for all of those reviews, and if that's you're guess about Tidus' "double", you're partially correct.

HammerOfElohim: Thank you for the compliment and critique. Hopefully the battle scenes to come will be more suitable in length.

jenny: Thanks for those reviews.

deittyofdeath69: Thanks, and I hope this chapter will help clear up some of your questions.

=================================================================

Stalling time was an option for Tidus.  
  
It was already too confusing by staring down his clone more or less, but now if he could stall till his teammates recovered, then they could easily beat this mimicker.  
  
"Come on Tidus, don't want to fight yourself?" His look-alike asked sternly.  
  
So far, the odds were looking good as all Tidus' allies were on their feet now. The cloned Tidus stated to know as well, and seemed to panic.  
  
"Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have had those losers leave!!" He whispered angrily.  
  
"What's wrong "Tidus"? Feeling a little outmatched?" Tidus asked triumphantly as the mimicker was starting to be enclosed in a circle of fighters.  
  
"No!!" He screamed, and lunged at Tidus with his sword stuck lashing out at Tidus. The quick blitzer jumped to the side, and elbowed his clone in the face. The other Tidus dropped onto the ground and lost his grip on his sword.  
  
Tidus smirked and placed his foot on his clone's tanned and grimy chest. He didn't say anything though. It was all too strange.  
  
A sudden scream from just outside the doors caught everyone's attention. There was a whisper of words, and then the doors flew open.  
  
LeBlanc causally strutted in, followed by her henchmen Ormi and Logos. Nooj and Paine followed them in, but they were facing out the doors.  
  
Nooj was holding the unconscious Cammy in front of him, with a sword blade at her throat. Paine had her weapon as well, but it hung down at her side. Auron and Seymour reluctantly trailed in.  
  
"Give us all the answers." Nooj threatened, keeping his blade in place. "Why do you care about this one so much?" Nooj asked, referring to Cammy.  
  
"Because she is the Boss' girlfriend, that's why." Seymour replied harshly.  
  
"Good start." Nooj stated simply. "Now, who is your boss?"  
  
Both Seymour and Auron were quiet for a few moments, as Kimahri grabbed up the Tidus clone, pining his arms behind his back. The group joined Nooj, Paine, LeBlanc and her henchmen.  
  
"I'm not going to ask again." Nooj implied, keeping the blade at Cammy's throat.  
  
Neither man seemed like they wanted to answer.  
  
"That's enough!! I'll tell you everything because I've had it!!" Tidus' clone screamed suddenly, causing everyone's attention to focus on him.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"It's a big huge plan! The boss wants to bring forth the ultimate summoning, the Final Summoning!! And he knows how to do it!! He's planning on using Lenne and Yuna's powers to bring it forth!!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Baralai interrupted. "Lenne?"  
  
"Yes." The Tidus clone continued. "I'm only a clone of Shuyin. A by-product of Lenne's revival. The boss captured Shuyin from the Farplane, and used him and Yuna to bring forth Lenne, the Summoner from Zanarkand over one thousand years ago."

"And who stole that artifact from Bevelle?!" Baralai added angrily.  
  
"What about Rikku?!" Gippal demanded.  
  
"Rikku...she's the one who Lenne has taken over. Her body has become Lenne's. That's how she's staying here, by possessing the girl. And Rikku was the one who stole from Bevelle, before she was taken over by Lenne. She shattered the artifact, believing that it would help us. But she has no idea."  
  
"Wait a minute! If Lenne has to have a body, then doesn't Shuyin need one too?" Tidus asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, but I don't because I am an offspring clone. I do not know the body in which he is possessing.  
  
"Where's Lulu?!" Wakka demanded suddenly.  
  
"She is under the boss' control."  
  
"Who is the boss?!!" Nooj ordered angrily.  
  
"I do not know." The Shuyin clone answered simply. Nooj looked at Seymour and Auron as, but they shook their heads.  
  
"Is Auron and Seymour under his control too?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Auron is just like Lulu, but Seymour was given the chance to escape the Farplane to work for the boss." The Shuyin cloned answered. Auron and Seymour didn't even say a word.  
  
Suddenly, the room shuddered violently, throwing everyone to the ground. Nooj released Cammy as she dropped to the ground, but neither Auron nor Seymour moved to recover her.  
  
The shuddering didn't stop, but it did lessen in strength.  
  
Tidus, Gippal, Kimahri, Baralai, Wakka, Nooj, Paine, LeBlanc, Ormi, and Logos all took off out of the room without any more exchange of words. They all knew something was happening, and they planned on finding it out.  
  
"Should we follow them?" Seymour asked quietly.  
  
"No, the boss will take care of that. He has his plans." The Shuyin clone answered, as he picked up Cammy in his arms.  
  
"Well then, we might as well enjoy the show." Auron suggested.  
  
Then they exited the room, wondering what was in store for their adversaries.

=================================================================

A/N: So, what are your predictions on what's going to happen next? Questions welcomed, and please review.


	9. Confrontation

Shout outs:

Ultimate Xdeath: I konw it's confusing but I'm glad you like it. And sorry about the speeling errors.

Indigofaery: Thanks.

michelle: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm glad you're interested in the story. This chapter will be a lot about Lenne/Rikku, Yuna, and Shuyin makes an appearance.

Akiraton: Thanks.

jenny: Sorry for the long time to update but I'm glad you're interested in the story. I've had a lot of stuff, and it has taken me a long time. I hope you enjo y the chapter though.

Caroline Johansson: Glad you're enjoying it, and I will try to be more descriptive.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy stuff...

=================================================================

"It is almost complete!" Rikku screeched, but it was really Lenne's voice. Yuna recognized it easily, as she too had more or less been a part of the one thousand year old songstress and summoner of Zanarkand. But Rikku, she was being controlled. She was along for the ride.  
  
Having donned the thief outfit, "Lenne" now wore a type of summoner outfit, complete with mostly blue and white garments and tassels, as well as a robe like attire. In place of twin daggers was now a long and powerful staff, covered with sapphires and emeralds. She was commanding something.  
  
Yuna watched from the sidelines, stationed on her hands and knees. The room she was trapped in started to fill with magical wind, as the epicenter of energy formed over a large crystal positioned in the center of the room. Bright light filled the room, as the gathering of magic increased.  
  
Over to the side, Lulu was watching wearily. Yuna inspected her, wondering why at all was she here. It begged the question of their friendship and trust, as the older woman was imposing on it. Yuna still seeked to find her motivation for her deeds, but she truly believed it was some sort of blackmail or threat. The true villain of the evil plot unfolding had yet to reveal himself.  
  
Loud footsteps reached Yuna's ears in echoes, leading her to glance toward the only entrance and exit of the room. Large and powerful double doors painted with a fierce purple and dark blue stood to the side. Whoever was coming was close. Yuna only hoped it was Tidus.  
  
She decided to calm herself through the rising situation by focusing on Tidus. Yuna loved every part of him. His wild laugh, his playful attitude, his protectiveness. From his dirty blonde and spiky locks, to his tanned six pack, to his generous smile. She absorbed it all, putting together an image of the man she felt so fond of. A memory flashed back to her slowly.  
  
It was a hot summer day, even for Besaid. Yuna was resting on one of the many sandy beaches, relaxing and enjoying a nice breeze. She turned to the side, smiling as she found Tidus lying next to her. His well-toned tan upper body due to his training and blitzball was still slicked with salt water from a dip in the ocean. He was in his bathing suit trunks, yet he still had on his necklace. It rested on the middle of his chest. Yuna slid over to him, and rested her hand on his chest. Her fingers clutched the symbol at the end of the necklace.  
  
"This is really special to you?"  
  
Tidus looked at her with a smirk, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but nowhere near as special as the High Summoner." He answers, slipping his arm around Yuna. She playfully patted his stomach.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Tidus chuckled slightly, and pulled her closer, until she was lying on top of him. She rested her cheek on his broad chest, closing her eyes as a sleep started to tag her. Tidus' strong arms wrapped around her more, until she drew her head up and peered into his eyes. His ocean colored eyes dazzled her, as she searched for his soul through his eyes. What she found was timeless bliss, as Tidus planted a kiss on her. Then he searched her eyes, both green and blue. Mesmerized, Yuna stared back until she felt something pouring onto her back.  
  
"Hey!" Yuna cried as she jumped up. Sands slid off her back. Tidus laughed playfully at her, as Yuna continued to brush the sand residue he had placed on her. He continued to laugh more, eyes closed and rolling on the ground. It was too late when he realized Yuna's retribution, as a handful of sand sloshed into his trousers. The laughing immediately stopped, replaced by a bewildered expression. Yuna sat on Tidus' abs, pressing her hands onto his pecs to hold him.  
  
"Good thing I have boxers on underneath," stated Tidus, as he smirked at Yuna.  
  
"Oh really? Is it those Chocobo ones?" Yuna asked innocently. Tidus replied with a sheepish smile. Suddenly Tidus found himself lying in the sand in his Chocobo boxers, as Yuna raced away with his bathing suit.  
  
"Yuna!!!" Tidus yelled after her quickly, and then jumped up to his feet. Having got a slow start, Tidus found himself still without his trousers, while Yuna paraded through the village in a sprint. Tidus trailed her, giving sheepish grins to the people who laughed or blushed or looked at him wildly. Yuna finally stopped at another beach, waiting for Tidus.  
  
Slowing to a jog, Tidus then carefully and playfully tackled Yuna into the sand. He was extra careful not to cause her the least bit of discomfort. Yuna smiled and slapped his still wet bathing suit on Tidus' back, as he laid over her.  
  
"Don't ever leave me," she whispered quietly in his ear, before they drew into an embrace.  
  
Awaken from your fantasy, Lady Summoner!"  
  
Yuna abruptly gasped and looked up to the demanding voice. Rikku's body stood forcefully with her arms crossed, while Lenne's possessive voice commanded her.  
  
"Rise to your feet! It is time for your contribution!"  
  
Dressed in her old summoner attire, Yuna did as she was told, and rose to her feet. A slight dizziness from her daydream wavered her, but she soon regained her balance. It was very eerie to her, peering into her cousin's eyes. In front of her was her cousin's form; yet cold black eyes replaced the emerald swirl ones. Rikku's honey blonde hair had also gained a few pale brown streaks, those of Lenne's hair color.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Lenne?" Yuna asked bluntly, addressing the possessor of her cousin's body. She only received a smirk, but there was something else. Her eyes were telling the truth, while she tried to act different.  
  
"Because I can," Lenne snorted. "And because Spira needs a makeover. Someone needs to control it, like Sin did. Didn't you see when Sin was gone how everyone chose sides just to bicker and fight? But when they're all bind by fear, they have a common goal. And that is survival."  
  
Pounding on the other side of the doors caught Yuna's attention.  
  
"Who's outside?"  
  
Lenne turned to face the doors, laughing casually.  
  
"It does not matter. Without a special key they'll never get in."  
  
Just as Lenne finished, the pounding stopped as a key turned into the lock. Donning an angered look, Lenne moved over toward the door, positioning herself in front of the entrance. She brought her hand into the air, and called forth energy from the crystal behind her. A magical wind surrounded her, as wisps of energy moved along her.  
  
The two doors slowly creaked open, as Lenne dropped her arm down in front of her to banish whoever was trying to enter. With Lenne's back to her, Yuna broke into a sprint just as Lenne aimed her attack. With a slide tackle she caused the other woman to fall and misdirected her attack. The energy blast shot into the wall just above the doors, causing chunks of stone to bound through the air. Yuna stared hopefully through all the dust, in search for a familiar face.  
  
"How dare you interfere?!" Lenne screamed, and blasted Yuna into the air, where she crashed into a pillar along the wall and dropped to the ground. All she could do now was watch helplessly and try to recover.  
  
Tidus swiped at the dust to clear it, as he was sure Yuna was in front of him. What he found was her crumbled figure cast to the side of the room.  
  
"Yuna!!" He screamed, but received no response. Oblivious to everything around him, Tidus rushed towards his fallen love. He didn't even notice the searing blasts of energy charging his way. Before he even made it halfway to t he room, the blast tore into him, and slid him roughly against the wall.  
  
He couldn't get up, all he could do was lay there. Clutching the wound on his chest, Tidus noticed the strange glow of his injury. There was no bleeding, but he could feel the pain. The front of his tank top had been torn apart by the intensity of the blast, which also caused some smoke to fume in the air. The energy had seared his skin, but it wasn't badly burnt. Yet Tidus could still not get up.  
  
"Rikku?" Gippal asked in a quiet tone, staring at the girl dressed in a summoner's robe, who he felt so close too. But he could easily tell that the real Rikku was locked away somewhere, trapped beyond controlling her actions. Something had possessed her. It was evident due the intensity of her glare. Rikku had always been a free spirited and cheerful one, easy to get worked up but never holding a grudge. Now though, her anger boiled throughout the room.  
  
All the thinking of Rikku made it hard for Gippal to concentrate. He stood stoically, hardly noticing the beam of energy shooting towards him.  
  
"Look out!!"  
  
The moment before the beam closed toward him, Gippal snapped back to reality, only to be shoved to the side. Turning to witness who had taken the attack intended on him, Gippal watched with a mixture of surprise and anger as Baralai sailed through the air and slid back into the shadows behind the entrance. Just like Tidus, smoke was fuming from his chest and the front of his jacket had been ripped to pieces. His form was motionless.  
  
"No!!" Gippal screamed with rage. His friend had taken the damage that had been dealt for him, and it was his fault that he had been lost in his thoughts. Gippal would have beat himself up more had he not realized that Rikku was obviously very dangerous. She was a threat that had to be dealt with. Only Gippal couldn't bring himself to harm her body, even if she was going to harm him.  
  
"A feeble attempt I must say. I actually enjoyed that." Rikku remarked, casually flipped a braided bang out of her face.  
  
"What has made you so twisted, Lenne?" Paine called out, moving out from behind the group. She hoped to negotiate, but her sword was clutched tightly by her side. "Is it because of the past? Or was it Shuyin?"  
  
Paine seemed to strike a cord, as Lenne gasped slightly.  
  
"Maybe, maybe both," she trailed off in a squeaky voice. "But it doesn't matter! It is time for Spira's repent and a revival. Changes are in the making. And I feel it is all for the better." The glowing energies of a Dressphere change whirled around her. "Now, are we gonna just talk or are you all going to try and stop me?"  
  
A flashed filled the room, as Lenne's summoner attire was replaced by a different outfit. Blacks and purples replaced the blues and whites. It looked somewhat like Rikku's thief outfit, yet a little variant. The long scarf had changed from a mixture of red, orange, and yellow to a faded purple, gray, and black. The twin daggers were attached to her hips, but another weapon rested in her hands.  
  
Lenne cracked her whips in front of her, signifying the end of the change. Her facial expressions stayed the same though, captivating the others with a malicious grin and a fiery gaze.  
  
"Or am I going to have to mercilessly beat you?"  
  
"I got dibs on him."  
  
Everyone turned to face who had spoken. Shuyin stood off to the side, having easily and stealthily slipped into the room. He had meant Tidus, and was now walking towards him. Unlike how he'd previously looked, Shuyin was dressed in a thick gray and black long sleeve jacket. The middle of his torso was bare on the front, as the sides didn't connect except for a few buckles that stretched over his chest and stomach. The sleeves were gray and fitted tightly on his arms. He wore black baggy pants and a black belt that hung loosely. Black gloves and boots covered his hands and feet as well. He appeared weaponless.  
  
Shuyin was walking towards Tidus, who had now managed to get up to his feet. Tidus stared angrily at Shuyin, who looked similar to Tidus. But not like the clone had.  
  
"I want to fight this one. I've heard a lot about you. Think you can challenge me?"  
  
Tidus, still weakened from the painful attack from Lenne didn't respond. Shuyin hook punch him in the jaw mercilessly. Tidus crumbled back to the ground, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Pathetic. I would've expected more. But this should be enough. I can torture you in front of the Lady Summoner." Shuyin stated, and turned to back toward the pillar Yuna had been thrown against only minutes before. "Huh?"  
  
Everyone stared now, realizing all the same thing.  
  
Yuna had disappeared.

=================================================================

A/N: Just to note, this story is almost over. The huge climactic battle is left, then the aftermath. Maybe a few more chapters. So please send a review and please give your comments!


	10. Revealing

Shout outs:

michelle: Thanks, and most of your questions should be answered in this chapter.

starsun99: Thanks, hope this is a soon enough update.

Indigofaery: You'll find that out this chapter.

Akiraton: Glad you found the update.

jenny: Thanks, hope this is a quick enough update.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy X-2.

=====================================================

"No matter! I will deal with the group of you before finding the Lady Summoner again. Prepare to be punished for trying to thwart my plans."

As Lenne spoke, Nooj quietly whispered to Leblanc while he still kept his gaze straightforward and hid in the back of the group.

"I want the three of you to search for Yuna. When Lenne starts to fight, scale along the left side quickly, and I will move along the opposite wall. Stay hidden and time it right. We might just be able to sneak past." Stated, motioning towards Leblanc, Ormi, and Logos.

I front of them, Baralai, Wakka, Kimahri, and Gippal were holding up the front of the group. Before them, Lenne was already cracking her whip provokingly and wore a stern glare. She was prepared for battle, despite the set back in her plan. By now though, the four men in front of her had already drawn their weapons for the fight. Lenne casually watched as the four people in the back snaked out to the sides, but she dismissed it. Her own focus was now on those who were about to try to confront her.

With a quick glance to the side, she found Tidus still on his knees on the ground, not even looking up at the menacing Shuyin, who was chuckling as he cracked his knuckles. Tidus made not one move as Shuyin eyed him threateningly.

"Come on and fight me, will you?! I expected more out of you." Shuyin spat angrily. Then he unbuckled his shirt, and slid it off, revealing a tanned and well-toned upper body that looked very similar to Tidus. Wrapping the shirt around his wrists, Shuyin placed his hands in front of himself. They shirt was tied loosely, but he was trying to prove a point.

Shuyin glared down at Tidus, and yelled, "What are you waiting for?! I've given you an advantage, yet you still don't even bother!"

Angered, Shuyin brought his leg up into a kick aimed straight for Tidus. In a split second though, he found it blocked as well as a fist came up and collide with his jaw. With a grunt, he dropped onto his back roughly. Tidus moved towards, pressing his foot down on Shuyin's bare chest while he tore the shirt of his hands.

"This isn't a game." He whispered quietly, but only received a shove back by Shuyin's foot. Tidus recovered into a fighting stance with his fist up and legs bent. However, Shuyin took his time and casually got to his feet, brushing some dirt off his chest from Tidus' foot. While keeping his gaze focused on Tidus, he slipped into a similar fighting stance and prepared to take him down quickly. With Yuna missing, the plan was on hold. Moreover, it was going to stay stalled until she would be found and back in place. Now though, it was Shuyin's choice to fight with Tidus instead of search. He needed to deal with his personal matters first.

Lenne was also in a fighting stance as well, about to take on her opponents with a quantity disadvantage. They may have had power in numbers now, but she planned on leveling the playing field considerably very soon.

Without any more remarks or threats, she lashed out with her whip so quickly that the men in front of her could barely evade her attack. The end of the whip caught Gippal's arm and wrapped around him instantly. With a smug grin, Lenne yanked back with great force, sending him into an uncontrollable spin in the air. He crashed down roughly on his side with his back to her.

Lenne was about to lash out as his back and leave some marks, but a yellow and black blitzball sailed just in front of her face and narrowly missed her. Jumping backwards to regain ground, Lenne then attacked with her whip again. She managed to leave a rip in Wakka's tank top as she jumped back, but he had moved back unharmed.

Deciding to toss in a little magic, she settled for doublecasting two consecutive flares aimed at Wakka and a now recovered Gippal. They managed to dodge the brunt of the searing flare, but still did not escape from harm. The magical explosion had slightly burned the upper part of Gippal's arm. It had also burned part of his shoulder, which was evident through the burnt parts of his shirt. The burns on Wakka showed through the side of his tank top, since they slightly scarred his side. Both people still in play were ready to continue fighting.

Kimahri leapt forward with his spear, intent on knocking Lenne right off her feet. However, a blast of controlled energy from the magic dome behind her plowed into him and tossed him a great deal backwards through the air. Baralai tried to attack then, but with a great deal of force, Lenne lashed out with her whip so hard that when it wrapped around his chest that it tore through his shirt and almost slashed his skin. With an angry cry, she flipped him into the air harder than she had with Gippal.

Nevertheless, as she got ready for Paine, she noticed the other woman was staring past her and at something behind her. Risking a glance back, Lenne found a familiar figure on the balcony above and to the side of the concentration of energy.

Yuna.

"Stop you're fighting now!!" Yuna demanded in a threatening voice, as she overlooked the people on the floor below her. Her arms spread out wide while she balanced on the edge of the balcony and inches from the energy field. Everyone watched her cautiously.

"What stunt are you trying to pull Lady Summoner?" Lenne asked her calmly, pushing back her anger to try to reason with the other girl in hopes of diffusing her plan of action. But Yuna's will was strong, and her feelings were stronger.

"I order you to leave them alone, and let them go. I want you to stop what you are planning because I know that deep inside of you is the truth. You know this is wrong, and no one will benefit from it. They only ones to suffer will be Spira itself!"

Yuna's face scrunched up in a concerned frown, her eyes filled with sheer determination. "This must end now."

Lenne replied with a mockingly laugh, and despite what Yuna was threatening to seemingly do, she risked an attack.

But not at Yuna.

The lengthy whip shot across the room and slapped against Tidus' back. He grunt and dropped to his knees as the whip wrapped around his chest quickly, leaving him trapped by it. A surge of stinging energy shot through the whip and connected with Tidus, causing him to cry out in pain as the whip started to burn his skin.

"No!!!" Yuna screamed loudly, but her sudden outburst caused her to lose her balance. As graceful as Yuna was, she could not catch herself. The energy field closed in on her, as she started to descend toward it. However, a hand gripping her arm suddenly halted her movement.

Yuna did not bother to look back, as all her focus was on Tidus and his pain. He was now on both knees and breathing heavily, but the energy surge from the whip had stopped. It still held against his bare upper body, but Lenne had stopped her assault to look back at Yuna.

Wakka, Paine, Gippal, and Baralai were also transfixed on the balcony as well. Even Shuyin had stopped to gaze up also, his features showing a smug look. With everyone's focus on the balcony, and more on the person behind Yuna, she slowly turned around to face whoever had stopped her.

Yuna's facial expression shifted to a horrified and confused look, and as she stepped back onto the balcony, her legs almost gave way.

"Isaaru?!"

After that, Yuna's voice left her. Standing before her was the man she had known for quite a time, and had even battled against him. Nevertheless, back then their goals had been the same, and their feelings mutual. They had been summoners, and Sin had been their enemy.

Now though, Issaru was dressed in black, white, and heavy green robes, his expression blank except for a small smirk. His hand was still holding Yuna's arm, whether he wanted to or had not notice. Yuna jerked her arm back roughly, not taking her disbelieving gaze off him. As she stepped back, his grin grew wider, and more mysterious.

"Nice to see you again, Lady Summoner Yuna."

=====================================================

A/N: And so the plot thickens! Again! Well, expect this thing to wrap up soon. Only two chapters left! The big battle and an epilogue. Thanks to all those who've reviewed! And please keep on reviewing!


	11. Reborn

Shout outs:

Indigofaery: Thanks, and you should find out in this chapter.

Bree-2006: Wow, thank you. I hope this update is fast enough.

jenny: Thanks.

michelle: This chapter should explain a little more.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FFX or FFX-2 characters, settings, etc.

Yuna considered herself a strong woman.

She'd been through heartache, loss, love, and pain on her first trip as a summoner. The bonds on her emotions that had been forged through time and strength stayed with her. She could smile at any time no matter the situation. She could conceal pain and sadness all behind the determined and strong barrier that would always block her true self. Only her true friends could see through the façade she always put up whenever she wasn't strong, or happy.

But as Yuna stared up into the eyes of someone she thought she knew so well and respected, came as a shock to her when she realized everything. Whatever had driven Isaaru to become what he was now, Yuna only hoped that she couldn't have prevented it. Guilty always found its place in the back of Yuna's mind with ease.

"Well, are you going to say anything?"

Yuna looked up blankly as she stared into Isaaru's face, blinking back tears. This couldn't have been the man who orchestrated the whole plot involving was likely to threaten Spira.

"Why?" Yuna mouthed quietly.

"Why?" Isaaru repeated her question quietly. "Why? Because I've changed. My old self would have always given in to discipline and morals and what was right. I could never truly achieve what I really wanted. Recognition; which you, Lady Summoner, stole from me ever since you became a summoner. I envied you back then, yet I respected you. Even when I met you when you were a Gullwing, working that silly job back in Zanarkand, I still envied you. It seemed like all of Spira's troubles revolved around you all the time. All it took was a good self-image, friends, determination, and then you were saving this world again. All of Spira praised you. But don't get me wrong now. I'm not mad at you, but this plan is for _me_! Now I will be able to take center stage and become the most talked about person in Spira. I will be the most powerful, too. Even if it has to be through wrong deeds, I will make myself apparent in the minds of all in Spira."

Yuna sat on the ground still, absorbing Isaaru's speech calmly. It was obvious that what drove him was envy, resentment, or maybe just power. Whatever he was planning, Yuna was sure that it involved some sort of threat towards the people she had vowed to protect. Isaaru used to be a friend, but his actions had to be stopped.

Stuck in her own reverie of contemplation, Yuna did not notice Lenne behind her, who'd leapt onto the balcony without a sound.

"Now Lady Yuna, it is your turn to contribute." He lifted her onto her feet. "Rise and embrace what has befallen you, as it is your great power that will assist me in my goals."

A long blonde braid tapped Yuna's shoulder, and in an instant, she swirled around. Lenne stood in front of her with a malevolent smirk, as she placed here hands upon Yuna's face. The girl's spirit drew into Yuna, rendering her unconscious. Her body was still the same, as only her own conscious had been overturned by Lenne's own conscious. The summoner robes donned by Yuna thinned into stripes, revealing a glowing outfit underneath. The songstress' outfit dropped the glow, as her blue and black clothing became normal and regular. The DressSphere change finished, leaving Yuna's features still dominant over Lenne's. However, that slowly changed as Yuna's locks brightened and flowed longer.

Standing only inches away, Rikku slowly started to regain herself from the odd switch. Her bright blonde locks were now restored, but her balanced was weakening. The balcony drifted out from under her feet, as she dropped backwards slowly. The air rushed past her while her descent increased. Rikku was unaware of what was happening, until two strong arms halted her fall, cradling her into a broad chest. A tanned face looked down at her, and Rikku smiled, stroking Gippal's cheek before she passed out again.

Back up on the balcony, Lenne had busied herself with performing her summoning arts on the magic energy in front of her, leaving Isaaru to stare down at the fighters below him.

"It is time for the Final Summoning to be reborn! Such _power_! It will definitely be an accomplishment to master it. Behold the new power over Spira!!" Isaaru shouted, beckoning the others to divert their attention back to Lenne.

The concentration of energy had grown a considerable amount, and was now on the verge of exploding. Anticipating the battle, the closest fighters rushed forward as the room filled with a shockwave of magic. Those who had been sucked into the vortex only felt strange tingles, while the one still in the room were knocked off their feet. But in the instant they others had disappeared, the room started to shuddered.

Then it started to fall apart.

The memories had yet to even fade a little, and as Tidus stood in a very familiar place, he couldn't help but feel like it had only been yesterday when he was battling his own father.

The premises of a regular Zanarkand night, before the amazing city had been vanquished by Sin, surrounded area in front of the fighters. They stood towards the back of the long and wide balcony, waiting patiently for what was to come.

Shuyin and Lenne, looking more like spirits, watched from the closest rooftop, about fifty meters from the edge of the balcony. Their embrace was strong, as they held each other tightly while looking back at the others. Isaaru stood at the circular part of the balcony at the end, laughing quietly to himself.

Tidus scanned the area quickly, but found no sight of the Final Summoning. There were no doubts in his mind that there would still be a battle, although he hardly could believe what was happening. His knees bent as he helped Yuna up to her feet. She was still shaky from the short-term override of her body, thankful that she could lean on Tidus for support. Without a word, he quietly slipped a potion toward her, but she refused, moving it towards his own mouth. Reluctantly, Tidus drank it since Yuna knew he was the one who was injured. Quietly hugging closer to him and leaning her head on his muscular chest, her gaze darted back across to Isaaru.

Behind Tidus and Yuna, Gippal stood supporting a shaky Rikku, while Paine, Wakka and Kimahri stood by their side in their fighting stances. They were cautious of the situation.

However, at the front of the group, Auron stood silently while shaking his head in an angry manner.

"I do not take being manipulated quite easily, Isaaru." Auron stated in a cold and stern voice as his eyes pierced into a glare.

"It is only another form of magic; actually quite useful." The younger replied simply.

Defying his usual calm and collected self, Auron bellowed in an angry war cry, charging dangerously at Isaaru. Only then did something appear in the blink of an eye.

An extremely large sword crashed down just next to Isaaru, and only inches from Auron, whom reacted quickly. The force of the blow was enough to send Auron sailing backwards through the air and into Kimahri.

Standing before the fighters, the Final Summoning eyed them cautiously, wielding its powerful sword with great strength and grace. Its large frame towered over the others greatly.

"This is no longer the normal Final Summoning in which you defeated years ago. It has been revived with great power, and I control it!!"

At that moment, the gigantic sword crashed down right in front of the shouting Isaaru, delivering a powerful release of energy that slammed into him and rendered him unconscious as he slid along the ground towards the group of fighters. None of them paid any attention to him, but instead moved up closer toward the Final Summoning, intent on forming their waves of attacking. They all knew that if they all attacked at once, a swift attack could take them all down.

Without any words exchanged, Tidus not even bothering to try to talk to their enemy since he knew his father had long since been freed from the Aeon. Tidus, Gippal, and Paine took the first positions of fighting, while Kimahri, Auron, and Wakka waited patiently. Behind them, Rikku and Yuna were recovering their strength.

Still no words were spoken, as there was no need to. Their goal was clear; they had to defeat the Final Summoning again. For Gippal and Paine, it was a new experience, as the others had already done such a feat. Once everyone brandished his or her weapon, the battle began.

And off to the sidelines, Shuyin and Lenne watched quietly.

The Aeon's sword cut down into the balcony, causing the fighters to split to the sides to avoid the powerful attack. Without any need to recover, the three set into their own attack, slashing, cutting, and jabbing. A few skills were used, as well as quick technique. All it did was slow the behemoth in front of them.

In a flash, Paine was batted backwards by the Aeon's fist, sending her a great deal backwards. Auron immediately took her place, ready to take over. The warrior monk of few words powered up a magic break, and quickly unleashed his magic dampening attack. The towering Aeon in front of him flinched, although hardly affected by the skill. With a silent swipe it brought its large blade down caressing across balcony and slamming a forceful rush of air into the trio, knocking them all to their knees.

Quickly regaining despite the sudden infliction of harm upon them, Tidus and Gippal backed up to recover, allowing Yuna and Rikku to take a stand with Auron.

Since both girls were only two out of three fighters who could use DressSpheres, Yuna and Rikku immediately changed from their original classes. Yuna's summoner garb drained away into colorful ribbons while a ball of energy wiped away and replaced her with a white robe. As a white mage, she caught her staff out of the air and preformed a strong sweep in front of her, sending a burst of white feathers through the air. Rikku's thief outfit diminished with the upwards flow of her new class. Now adorned in alchemist duds, she swept her blonde braids out of her face and spun her gun around her fingers.

Now with a change of strategy, the girls set back out for battle. Rikku spun around briskly while at the same time kneeling down with two items in each of her hands. To her side, Yuna quickly casted a Protect spell on herself, her cousin, and her previous Guardian. A magic shield formed in front of them, but then disappeared while still housing the defense to block their occupants. Auron himself settled for a simple, powerful slash to the Final Summoning.

A moment passed before the sword came down again, sweeping a forceful gust at them. Yuna and Auron were knocked down, while Rikku had narrowly been missed by the attack, due to an evasive dodge. Without hesitation, she continued on mixing her two items, until she was finished. Having combined two Chocobo Feathers which resulted in a Chocobo wing, Rikku toss her new item in the air quickly. The effect was instant, as a spell of Hastaga rushed over the trio, supplying them all with a Haste effect. Now all enhanced speed wise, the three started up again with performing their own actions.

Auron started off with charging his Overdrive; Bushido, performing his Tornado attack. Energy gathered in his blade as he dashed up toward the Final Summoning, releasing a burst of wind with a single strike. The cyclone struck the Aeon hard, beating it from side to side. As Auron leapt backwards, Yuna followed up with a Cure spell for everyone, healing each of the three fighters and helping them regain a little more energy. Finally, Rikku chucked a Water Gem briskly at the foe, sending rushes of powerful waves against the Aeon in consecutive hits.

The Final Summoning drooped a bit, its sword slipping from its grasp and crashing onto the balcony, causing in to shuddered under the weight. Yuna and Rikku changed back to their original forms and dashed back towards the group with Auron trailing them, as Wakka, Kimahri, and Paine rushed in to start up another attack. Paine took a moment to power up a skill, dragging the tip of the blade on the floor while she pivoted around and reached her arm to the sky. The collective magics around her signified the charge up. Kimahri growled and pounced into the air for his Jump, then crashing down against the Aeon after a forceful drop. With ease and grace, the powerful Ronso backflipped through the air and landed in his previous spot without a sound. Next to him, Wakka hurled his blitzball with great strength, pounding it into the behemoth towering in front of him. The blitzball bounced back twice as hard, but Wakka simply leapt a foot off the ground and caught it with one hand. A moment later, Paine had finished building up momentum for her attack, and swept across the remaining area of the balcony with grand quickness. Her blade filled with holy energy as she leapt over the fallen sword, driving her weapon with a horizontal slash. A burst of holy magic exploded from the sword, battering the Final Summoning mercilessly. Paine regained her ground and moved back to her spot quickly. At the same time, Kimahri and Wakka tried to attack again, only to be surprised by the sudden speed of their foe. The powerful Aeon smacked Kimahri with the back of his fist before the Ronso warrior even came close. With the same strike it knocked Wakka's blitzball backwards right at its owner, catching the Besaid islander off guard. His own blitzball knocked him right off his feet. A powerful sweep also brought Paine backwards as well.

With the three heroes knocked back into their own group of friends, the eight fighters could only watch haphazardly as the angry Aeon in front of them grasped its extremely powerful sword, and suddenly heaved it high into the air. The blade sliced through the sky, descending like a large arrow back down towards the area just behind the Aeon. It didn't even bother looking back.

Shuyin and Lenne glanced up at the blade apprehensively, as it neared them. Shuyin through himself over Lenne, making sure to wrap one arm around her and reach with the other. As he dropped in midair, the sword pierced through the building they had just been onto, splitting into it deeply. Reaching out farther, Shuyin clutched at a bar that reached across the gap between two buildings. His grip was tight, but his hold on Lenne was much more careful, as he held her against his chest. While he hung, his biceps bulged, showing the great deal of strain he was under.

Despite it seemed like they were enemies, the ex Gullwings; Yuna, Rikku, and Paine took off toward the end of the balcony in pursuit of aiding the two spirits. Only Yuna stopped as the other two leapt to the nearest building. Once they reached Lenne and Shuyin and helped them up, Yuna was staring up at the Final Aeon with a piercing glare. Her frame was ridged, and her fists were clenched. An anger burned brightly in her alternate colored eyes.

She'd had enough.

A wind of magic picked up around Yuna' ruffling her hair and blowing her purple dress and white-with-pink garments along her arms. Her staff became clutched roughly between her hands. All the others watched here, eyes keen and aware. Tidus seemed the most reluctant to stop whatever she was planning, but he trusted she knew what was happening.

The Final Summoning eyed Yuna suspiciously, as she started to draw her stance backwards slowly, pulling her staff with her.

She was going to try to summon.

It had been years since she'd ever tried summon, not ever having the need to since she'd dropped her summoner duds and tried to drop the title as well. But of course Spira could not forget Lady Summoner Yuna who vanquished Sin. Not even after defeating VegnaGun had her title changed. She was still Lady Summoner Yuna. Having heard it so much, Yuna almost wanted to be called Braska's daughter again. But Spira would never let her forget the great deed she and her Guardians had preformed. Not that she despised what she did; all she wanted was to be Yuna. No formalities at all. Now though, a fear bubble inside of her. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to summon an Aeon, since they had vanished after Sin's defeat. But after defeating the evil Aeons at their respective Chambers of Fayth, they'd become accessible again. The fear was there, but Yuna was never one to let fear stop her from attaining what she had to do. Nothing had changed.

Luckily the first stage of the summon began, as Yuna felt herself bonding with spirits she was trying so hard to reach. The magic and energy gathered around her and acted as a catalyst to further her summoning. The void she seemed to be trapped in was causing an imbalance with her sacred arts, but she was pulling through. A glow surrounded her body, lighting up around her. Everything seemed to slow as Yuna concentrated, and focused her powers to their peak. There was a rush of magic and a blast of air, as Yuna suddenly felt extremely fragile and crumbled to the floor. The staff slipped from her hand, clinking down on the floor. But as she looked up, a soft smile filled her weaken face.

The summoning was complete, and the Aeon started to appear.

A/N: And so the climax begins! A few chapters left; please review!


	12. Moments of Truth

Shout outs:

Indigofaery: Thanks.

michelle: Thanks, you'll have to wait and see. Also, Auron is not bad, just controlled against his will.

Elf3748: Well, even though there's no more possessed Rikku, she's still in this chapter.

Paine-171229: Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own the game, but not the actual characters and settings and such.

**_Final Chapter: Moments of Truth_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

A long and very large chain appeared from high in the sky, and descended towards the balcony at a quick speed. The end of the chain, an anchor shape, disappeared beneath a cluttered mist of black and red energies, and instantly tightened as it gripped something. With slight trepidation, the fighters watched as the chain started to pull upwards and reveal what it had attached to from the ether. A grotesque and towering body of the Aeon slowly emerged from the gathering of magic; it's eyes darting around the surroundings. Its eyes told of seemed perpetual pain and sorrow, as it struggled against the chain that bound across its body. The Final Summoning gave it an odd look, recognizing it as a threat, and raised his sword. Yuna looked up at the unexpectedly summoned Aeon, realizing it was none other than the Aeon she'd first encountered during a battle with Seymour.

Anima.

The frightening Aeon did not even take a glimpse toward Yuna, as it kept its focus on the Final Summoning. Despite whether it would follow Yuna or not, the summoner stepped up next to the giant behemoth next to her, and beckoned Anima to attack with the wave of her staff. Thankfully, it followed her, and dealt its Pain spell, blasting the other Aeon with a damaging attack. The blast caused the Final Summoning to waver, but it retaliated by striking its opponent with a swift arc of its powerful blade. Hardly fazing, Anima repeated its attack, filled with torment and angst, converting it to a stunning burst of powerful energy. The other Aeon succumbed more this time, due to its weakening state. Yuna watched from the balcony, as the two powerful Aeons continued to clash vigorously.

Something had to be done, and judging by how much damage Anima had taken, she was prepared to summon its Overdrive. And she did just that, calling upon the great beast's hidden powers deep down inside its dark self. Yuna linked herself with all the dark images, torment, and anguish to finalize the act. After a moment of concentration, Anima started to conjure up Oblivion by calling its powers as well as its counter part beneath the ether. In a momentum of the start of the assault, the world around everyone was drawn into a dark and dreary area with Anima's lower hidden half struggling at its chains. Once the bounds broke, the creature beneath the tormented Aeon flailed its fists mercilessly in a barrage of powerful blows that dealt the Final Summoning quite a lot of punishment. Blow after blow, the blasts lighted up the area around, sending residue of magic into the air. The Overdrive lasted about half a minute, before everyone found themselves back on the balcony. Anima started to fade away, as the Fayth that held it together as a spirit started to part, while the Final Summoning watched in silence. It too was fading fast, now defeated.

The energy drained out of Yuna while she countless souls apart of the two powerful Aeons floated around her, causing her to crumble to the ground with he staff slipping from her grasp.

"YUNA!" Tidus bellowed from behind her, as he dashed up to his fallen love. He quickly lifted Yuna up in his arms, hugging her closely and protectively. After giving a warm smile, Yuna turned back towards the myriad of souls, noticing Shuyin and Lenne starting to fade as well. They looked happy and glad that they were together, even if they were going to be heading to the Farplane. With one look, Yuna was quickly reminded of herself and Tidus, and not just because of the similarities in the two couples physically. Their emotions were bonded with each other, their feelings of love mutual. Yuna rested her head against Tidus' chest quietly while she concentrated with the remaining ounce of summoning power still available, sending all the souls to the Farplane. Silently she picked up her staff; slowly twirling it despite she was still cradled in Tidus' strong arms.

While she did, the Final Summoning started to disappear and evanesce into a greater amount of souls, while simultaneously, the whole world started to shudder. Everyone fell to their feet while it seemed the entire Zanarkand setting started to shatter. A wild and uncomfortable sensation gripped the adventurers, while in front of them; a blast of inverted energy blew outwards. They were swept up in the current of it, and suddenly disappeared from the balcony.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Oddly, as it seemed, the group of fighters appeared inside the same room they had disappeared from, before fighting the Final Aeon. Strange as it was though, they all noticed how the room was shaking violently and falling apart. The magic holding them disappeared, allowing them to drop onto the ground. The first person they noticed was none other than Lulu, who was giving everyone an exhausted and apologetic gaze. Having used her new art of magic to bring them back, her weary form started to fall towards the ground.

"Lu!!!" Wakka screamed, as he hit the ground running, despite the ground itself was shuddering violently. He reached Lulu and quickly helped her up onto her feet and supported her. Finally noticing how the whole room was collapsing with them still in it, the large group of fighters took off into sprints. Neither Cammy nor Seymour was in the room, but the dire situation of being crushed inside the building was more important to the group. Corridor led to crumbling corridor before they finally reached a half broken set of stairs with the main doors only yards after the end of the stairs. Tidus and Gippal sprinted farther in front, slamming their bodies into the doors to open them for everyone else to dash through. Once outside of the building, the group made a sudden but silent realization of where they were. Judging by the vast area, like an underground city, and by the structures and walls, they all figured it out from personal experience or stories.

They were trapped in underground Bevelle, otherwise known as the levels of the Bevelle Palace. Between Yuna, Rikku, and Paine; having been down on some of the lowest levels before, had a nagging feeling that they could be on the lowest level that they'd ever been on under Bevelle. And right now, it seemed like the whole underground lair was starting to break apart, with them trapped at the bottom end. A strong panic rose in the group, while a feeling of dread plagued their minds. All except Yuna, who already knew what had to be done, and she was going to do it.

Yuna stood between everyone, twirling and whirling her staff like a regular routine, despite the turmoil surrounding her and her friends. All that was left of her energy focused on the one summoning, turning her sheer will and determination into a magical essence. It felt so close to her, the power of the summoning, as her old ally appeared in the sky above her.

Dark, mysterious, and formidable, the summoned Aeon descended through the air with powerful wings. Yuna looked up with a tired expression, as Bahumut closed the gap between them with a thrust of its wings. The forceful gust knocked all the fighters off the ground, giving enough room for Bahumut to fly below them. The Aeon crashed against the ground as it straightened out, but Yuna and all her friends landed on its back safely. Knowing that the Aeon would know what to do, Yuna drifted off against Tidus' body. With a mighty blast of Flare magic energy, Bahumut ascended into the air with its carries hanging on in between its wings on its back. The Flare blast demolished the ceiling, allowing the Aeon and fighters to continue upwards. Keeping up the attack, they started to ascend more and more floors while the underground lair started to shudder even more violently.

Gippal and Rikku embraced each other tightly against the side of Bahumut's right wing, feeling the effects of the rough ride. Thankfully, they'd all avoided any scattered debris, but the pressure of cutting through the air as fast as they were while vertical put them in an uncomfortable position. Bahumut was moving fast enough for them to keep from falling off, but they all had to grasp tightly against the Flare elemental Aeon to keep from being blow away by its speed. Paine and Baralai huddle against each other, while Nooj held Leblanc. Her henchmen, Ormi and Logos, were clinging to each of Bahumut's legs to stable themselves for the flight. Wakka made sure to keep an unconscious Lulu in his strong arms, whispering words of an old Besaid song they'd heard as children to calm himself.

At the front of the group, Tidus held a weary Yuna against his chest with his strong arms wrapped around her. Behind them, Auron and Kimahri, being most of the strongest warriors, were able to keep themselves glued to Bahumut's back. Nobody had any idea how many levels they'd passed, but they all knew time was running short. Rikku looked up through her whipping blonde locks, keeping her head against Gippal's broad chest. The walls were starting to cave in, but she knew they had to be closed to the surface. The farther and farther they went, Bahumut's Flare beam that provided their battering ram, started to decrease under the strain of the flight. Souls of the Aeon's spirit started to appear along its body, flowing along and scattering about. The souls of the Fayth mixed with the souls trapped in the underground Bevelle Palace, reminding most of the fighters of the Farplane because of the great amount of souls. Bahumut's beam drained until it could hardly blast through the ceilings. The fighters tensed up with trepidation, as the blast disappeared after blowing through one more ceiling.

Above them, a mysterious and bright aura flowed through the air, and as Bahumut became transparent in its weakened form, the group reached the aura. A tingling sensation overcame them, as they were teleported out of the underground lair. The Bevelle Palace finally caved in, causing the upper building above it to shudder and crack some. The room to enter the now demolished underground levels felt the blunt of the damage, instantly breaking apart and cracking along the floor and ceiling. In a flash, Bahumut and the group appeared along the unraveled floor, all wearing blank expressions. They suddenly dropped onto the floor, falling through the Aeon's evanescing form, which then broke into a cascade of the Fayth's souls. The souls beneath the floor flowed up through the cracks until the room was overflowing with souls. Pyreflies started gathered up in the room as well, causing everyone's attention to move along the broken room.

Yuna took a deep breath and stood up to finalize all the rebellious spirits with a proper sending. She ignored the priests and soldiers of Bevelle that rushed into the room in awe, instead focusing on the task at hand. Her staff spun rapidly in arcs and circles while she danced along the room, moving gracefully and briskly. Scattered about in the room, her friends as well as the priests and soldiers watched her with silent emotion. Yuna continued twirling about despite the feeling of fatigue gradually overwhelming her. The sending continued for another minute, and then with it all finished, Yuna collapsed into Tidus' strong arms.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Hey sleeping beauty, you awake yet?"

A soft yawn escaped Yuna's mouth as she stirred a bit under soft and silky covers, feeling much better than she had during the sending. A tanned hand gently touched her cheek, which caused her to dreamily gazer to the side. Her eyes first swept along the room, which was graced with beautiful paintings and colorful pieces of furniture scattered about. The bed she lay in seemed quite larger than a king sized bed, yet it had silk drapes from the bar above the bed as well as silk covers that kept Yuna warm and gave her comfort. Lying next to her with his head resting against his head in a horizontal position, Tidus watched her with a dazzling smile, clad in only bright blue boxers. Yuna drew her hands over his muscular, tanned bare chest, as she looked into his sea blue eyes that always mesmerized her.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked kindly, shivering a bit despite the warm sheets around her body. Tidus shook his head, then drew Yuna closer and into his arms for more warmth. Looking into her blue and green eyes, he gave her a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Are you?" Tidus moved his strong arms around Yuna's back, pulling her even closer against his chest.

"Nope, not anymore," Yuna answered quietly, closing her eyes and leaning her head on his broad shoulder. They stayed in the position for a few moments, enjoying each other's embrace, before Yuna drew back and stepped lightly of the bed. Tidus' gaze followed her, as she strolled over to the balcony at the side of the room. As she pushed open the glass doors, a rush of cool yet refreshing air caressed over her. Tidus moved off the bed and joined her outside on the balcony as well, neither of the two exchanging words for a couple of minutes. Once Yuna had finished admiring the sights of the colorful and bustling city of Bevelle beneath them, she drew back towards Tidus.

"I guess it's over now."

Tidus draped his arms around Yuna and nodded in agreement. "I think it is to, Yuna, but I'm just glad I found you."

"Yes, thank you, and it's because of you and Gippal that everyone band together to destroy this evil plot. It's a sad ending though, how Isaaru and his lackeys were all lost, but I suppose they should not have tried to take control over such a strong power. At least Lenne and Shuyin can finally relax together in the Farplane. I just hope everyone can recover from this wild ride Tidus, I really do hope things can go back to normal."

"So do I," Tidus agreed, and drew Yuna in for a kiss and a hug, knowing that once again, Spira had been saved. Yuna knew though that others would try to defy and take control over the land, but thankfully, she had strong friends and allies. So right now, she decided that she would just enjoy the moment with her love. As the kiss finished, she spotted Gippal and Rikku arguing on the street below. It made her smile, despite their animosity, since she knew they truly cared for each other.

Once they finally settled down, Yuna gazed back at Tidus with a soft glance, wrapping her arms around his broad back. It felt good to have no troubles, and she really did want to feel the relaxation more often.

Now she could, with Spira saved once again, and all her friends safe and happy once again.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**A/N: Well, that's it people. I wanna thank everyone who read and reviewed, and also those who read but didn't review. THANK YOU people so much! I hope most of you enjoyed this story, and thanks again!**


End file.
